Pranks Pranks and More Pranks
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: A random two-shot with our favourite tennis regulars pranking each other. Take cover and be prepared for the end of the world. Complete but may rarely be updated on sudden strokes of inspiration but for now over
1. The Most Sadistic Sadist

**Hello, SilverFox here. So we'll be doing some prank fics. This was pretty random, but I hope you enjoy. Our first victim is Fuji. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

**The most Sadistic Sadist**

Fuji was humming and tending to his cactus, his sadistic smile on his face. He was in a good mood. Yuuta would be coming home. There wasn't that could make him feel down, absolutely nothing.

Or so he thought.

'Syusuke' came a voice. Fuji looked up from his cactus. Fuji Yumiko was standing there with a (overly) sweet smile on her face.

'Nee-san' Fuji acknowledged. He was about to return to his tending, when-

'Can you come to my room for a moment?' she said. Fuji looked up once more. 'Why?' he asked. Yumiko said 'Because I have something to show you.'

Fuji's expression became suspicious. 'You don't have your friends in your room, do you?' he asked. He had very, ehm, _eventful_ experiences with his sisters friends.

Yumiko looked hurt. 'Of course not!' she exclaimed. Fuji nodded, satisfied, and walked to her room. However, what he didn't notice, was her fingers crossed behind her back.

The moment Fuji stepped into Yumiko's room, her friends all squealed, 'OMG, I can't believe that this is your little brother, Yumiko-chan.'

Fuji's eyes opened and widened in shock, but it was too late. The door closed behind him as he was tortured, with a very sadistic Fuji Yumiko and her friends.

_At Seishun Gakuen_

Momo and Ryoma were on the computer that they had installed near the tennis courts. Tezuka was in the room. Suddenly, they got a message from Yumiko. When they checked it, their eyes popped, jaws dropped, and went into various states of shock.

'What are we suppose to do with this?' Momo exclaimed. Ryoma shook his head in confusion.

'Post it.' Tezuka said and left the room.

Momo and Ryoma looked at each other. Identical evil grins lit up their faces.

_A few minutes later_

'Done' Momo said triumphantly. The video of Fuji's torture was posted in the tennis blog that every tennis school in Japan logged onto a least once a day.

_At Shitenhouji_

Shiraishi's eyes bugged out. He played the video again. Then promptly fell out of his chair, laughing.

'What's so funny, Shiraishi?' Kin-chan asked, looking at the computer. He took one look at the computer, and joined Shiraishi on the floor, laughing. And that's how the Shitenhouji regulars had to go to the doctor due to lack of oxygen from laughing.

_At Fudomine_

Tachibana logged onto the tennis blog with the rest of the Fudomine regulars and Ann behind him. All of them fainted at the sight.

_At Hyotei_

'Hurry up and log on.' Gakuto snapped at Atobe. Atobe gave him a glare before logging into the state of the art laptop. What he saw, however, caused him to splutter in a very undignified manner.

As the other regulars watched the video their eyes widened, Atobe sniffed "Ore-sama would have looked much better in it." The other regulars just sweat dropped used to their narcissistic buchou.

_At Rikkaidai_

The regulars had just finished practice, at the same time Yukimura had taught Sanada how to use the computer at the club room. As the regulars burst in, Sanada had just logged onto the tennis blog. Sanada noticed the latest video was posted by Seigaku. He figured it would be interesting and clicked the play button as Yukimura had showed him. Niou noticed Sanada watching something on the tennis blog and sauntered upto him "What are you watching?" He asked "fukubuchou." He called, noticing no reaction from Sanada " fukubuchou." He called again. this time he poked Sanada, who in turn just fell down.

"Always knew he was stone brick." He remarked and then proceeded to watch the video. after he watched he smirked devilishly next time he played Fuji he'd know who to transform into.

_At St. Rudolph's_

'Your going home tomorrow, right?' Mizuki said, raising his eyebrow at Yuuta as he typed swiftly on the laptop in the St. Rudolph dorms.

'Hai' Yuuta said nodding. When he looked at the site his eyes widened. He quickly speed dailed his house. 'Aniki! What happened to you?'

(Due to the fact that this is a K+ fic, I will not disclose the contents of the video due to the fact that it may scar the minds of many. Permanently.)

**Hope you enjoyed. We'll be putting the next chapter soon. R&R.**


	2. How zaizen lost his wallet

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

AN: IceCrystal here with the next chapter. Do enjoy. Sorry about the shortness. R&R.

Shiraishi's POV

Zaizen is the tensai of Shitenhouji, right? Wrong, Zaizen was the tensai of Shitenhouji. His title was cruelly stripped away from him on a fine Sunday, by whom you may ask. Another tensai maybe, nope he was tricked by our own super rookie Kintarou! Aaah ,Ecstacy!

_Flashback (No one's POV)_

Kintarou was walking, sorry jumping to the supermarket buy some stuff for his mother so she would make takoyaki for him that evening. He couldn't wait, his mom's takoyaki was the best. What was even better was the fact that the supermarket was really close to the ice cream parlor so he easily drop in after he finished shopping. In fifteen minutes he would eating the Chocolate Mountain, the parlour's latest creation.

Zaizen unloaded another crate; he had recently got a part time at the supermarket, it was a pretty well-paying job and his work hours were pretty flexible. Another perk was there really wasn't much to do other than unloading crates. Today was also his pay day. He checked his watch only another fifteen minutes to go. This day was getting better and better, nothing could go wrong today.

As he walked out, he thought of heading to the ice cream parlour when he spotted the red headed super rookie. Zaizen gulped, if Kintarou spotted hm he knew what would happen next, Kintarou would drag him to the ice cream parlour, pig out eating everything there and then make Zaizen pay for it. of course the above said predicament had never happened to Zaizen, after all he was a tensai but he heard enough tales of horror to know that having Kintarou with you while you are in a 10km radius of any ice cream parlour is a bad idea.

Unfortunately Kintarou immediately spotted him 'Zaizen." He called out " Let's go to the ice cream parlour." Zaizen put on a fake sad expression 'I'm sorry Kintarou I really don't have any cash to treat you." Kintarou shrugged "That's okay I got this really awesome coupon where you can eat ice cream for totally on the house." He took out the coupon and showed it Zaizen. Zaizen glanced at the coupon briefly making sure it was for ice cream at the said ice cream parlour. "Okay." He said uncertainly after all what could go wrong going to an ice cream parlour with a coupon.

30 minutes later

Zaizen was stuffed he had decided to pig out on the ice cream considering he did not have to pay for it. Surprisingly even Kintarou was stuffed unable to eat even one more bite. "Bill, please." He asked a waiter politely.

The waiter rushed off and quickly got bill the bill. Zaizen smirked if he had to actually pay for that he would have used more than three-fourths his salary. He smugly handed the coupon to the waiter. The waiter glanced at the coupon surprised and carefully began to the scan the coupon and glanced at Zaizen sadly "I'm sorry sir, this coupon expired last month."

Zaizen frowned "Kintarou!"

"I didn't know." Kintarou said genuinely surprised.

Zaizen believed him "I'm guessing you don't have any money to pay." Kintarou looked sheepishly at him.

Zaizen sighed "Fine I'll pay." Fortunately for him Kintarou had confidently forgotten just about half an hour ago he had claimed not to have any money.

As soon as Zaizen paid he hurriedly left before Kintarou got hungry again.

As Kintarou went back home he wondered out loud "I wonder why Shiraishi gave me an expired coupon. No worries, I can't wait for mom's takoyaki, aah I left my groceries at the Parlour."

The unfortunate red head had to run all the back to the parlour, looks like the takoyaki will have to wait so will Zaizen's wallet if it wants to be full while Kin-chan's around.

AN: Hope you enjoyed. Third chapter coming soon.


End file.
